


The Two Of Us

by waltzmatildah



Category: The Vampire Diaries
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 05:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waltzmatildah/pseuds/waltzmatildah
Summary: Prompt:just the two of us left in this rusty old tub, neither overjoyed to be out of love...





	The Two Of Us

She wrests the chipped cork from the bottle with her clenched teeth. If he smirks at her candor then she fails to look up in time to notice.

His hands are curled loosely in his lap, a shallow tumbler of something pungent balances precariously on the faded denim covering his left knee. And she imagines tasting him again then. Using the sweep of her hair to veil the rest of the world and devour him whole in an instant.

But she doesn't. And they both know that she won't.

They are well past playing games of fairytale make-believe after all.


End file.
